The magnificent plan
by hope-to-last
Summary: Team Satisfaction orgy! Sometimes the strangest ideas give the best results. Poor Kiryu didn't see that one coming…


**Disclaimer:**Yugioh 5D's and its characters are not mine; I'm just having some fun with them. And believe me, no one would ever pay me to write all this madness, I just write for the sake of writing. I did it for the lulz!

**Warnings:** bottom!Kiryu, gangbang, double penetration.

**Author's note:** this is pretty much a silly PWP vaguely inspired by a piece of cracky fanart. Also, I wrote this story one year ago, but I lost it in the immensity of my unorganized folders. I jus found it recently, so I'm posting it now. With that being said, let's get on with the story!

* * *

It was a typical lazy night at the Team Satisfaction hideout, Yusei was working on an old engine to make it fit for his future D-Wheel and Crow was helping him, but Jack was nowhere to be found and Kiryu had gone out.

Crow was tired of being the only one helping Yusei with his experiments, where the hell was Jack now? He was sure that his friend was hiding somewhere.

"Hey pal, think can you manage a couple of minutes without me? I'm gonna find Jack and drag him here too" he asked to a busy Yusei. The answer was a grunt that as the other boy continued checking something in the laptop by his side. It was as good as a "yes" to Crow. He left Yusei alone, who was so caught up with the laptop and the old engine that didn't notice his friend's departure, and headed to Jack's room. Crow thought that the lazy bastard was probably there, after all he knew his friends too well. The door of his room was closed, but he could hear some faint sounds coming from the inside.

"Ha, gotcha!" Crow gleefully announced as he opened the door and busted into the dimly lit room. And Jack was indeed there, sitting in the bed with an old laptop in his knees. The sounds coming out of the computer were highly suspicious, all moaning. "What are you doing, Jack?" the shorter boy asked with an innocent voice and a wicked smile.

"Err, I…" Jack began to explain, but just on that moment a rather compromising "_Oohh, do me harder!_" was emitted through the speakers of the computer. Crow burst out laughing like mad as Jack desperately fumbled with the keyboard to stop the video.

"Watching something interesting?" the shorter duellist asked still snickering.

"Actually, yes," replied Jack "you have to see this."

"Why would I be interested in watching porn with… what?" Crow yelled astounded. The video depicted a fairly common scene in porn films: a girl being gang-banged by a bunch of guys, Security guards in this case. But she could be easily mistaken for someone who Crow knew so well. "She looks like Kiryu!"

Yusei had suddenly realized he was alone and wondered where his friends could be. Then he recalled Crow saying something about going to fetch Jack and dragging him to help. Well, it seemed like now Yusei should be the one going to fetch both of them and drag them all down here to help him in his experiment.

"Jack! Crow! Are you there guys?" Yusei shouted while approaching their rooms, it was the most obvious place where to begin the search. He found both of them in Jack's room, seemingly captivated by something on the laptop. Then Yusei heard all the noises coming from the video.

"What are you doing?" he began mildly irritated, however he scooted closer to have a look of what could be so awesome to make his friends ignore him completely. "I'd like some help if you expect me to fix that engine and…" Yusei almost forgot to breathe for a second. Was that one on the screen Kiryu? No, he realized it was a girl, but the facial features, the silvery hair and the way it was cut… it was like seeing Kiryu, if he had been a girl instead of a boy. Yusei felt himself blush and suddenly he was so hot. It was unavoidable that the others would notice it, either this or his utter lack of words.

"Interesting, uh?" Crow smiled. "I think it's…"

"Incredibly hot" Jack finished for him.

"… disturbing…" Yusei finally managed to mumble. He was on the verge of having a rather massive nasal hemorrhage. It was disturbing yet unbelievable arousing at the same time.

"Can you imagine Kiryu in the place of that girl?" Crow wondered aloud.

"Well, it's not that difficult, they look almost the same" Jack reasoned "Do you think it would be as hot if he was in her place?" Yusei almost fainted at the thought of a very naked Kiryu moaning like the girl in the film. He surely made some kind of noise 'cause Jack patted his shoulder while telling him he also liked the idea.

"I bet it would be a hell of a hot video having him gang-banged…" Crow continued to say apparently to himself.

"And who would do it? Sector Security?" Jack laughed.

"We could do it ourselves, like our own porn video, haha!" Crow joked back. Yusei joined him in the laughs, but Jack suddenly straightened.

"That's it! It's a fantastic idea!" the blond exclaimed "I, Jack Atlas, will find a way to make it true!"

"Are you serious?" Yusei asked in disbelief. It sounded like the dumbest idea ever.

"Man, I was just joking!" Crow retorted "I just said the first thing it crossed my mind, it's wasn't an actual idea or whatsoever"

"I'm not suggesting we go and rape him" Jack explained, a tone of slight disdain tinting his voice "We could try a simple approach, you know, touching, kissing and that stuff… and if those advances are welcomed, then …"

"Wait, do you really think it would work?" Yusei asked sceptically.

"Well, Kiryu is such an attention whore and he definitely is the touchy type." Crow chipped in "I say it's worth a try! C'mon Yusei, you know you want it."

"Hmm… I…" Yusei tried to make a coherent reply, but none came to him "Alright"

"It's settled!" Jack sentenced. They all bumped their fists and the deal was sealed.

"Just give me time to find a camera, this is worth filming!" was Crow's petition.

A week had almost passed since the three guys made their pact that night. It was Jack who finally found a decent camera to record their possible success or failure and they had decided to go for it tonight. Yusei wasn't able understand how Jack and Crow could act so naturally around Kiryu after all they had planned, he was feeling so nervous that he only hoped his behaviour wouldn't come out as strange.

That night the three conspirators gathered with the pretence of finishing something about their little project.

"Everyone ready?" Yusei asked, suddenly filled with determination. His friends nodded in agreement, it was now or never.

The unsuspecting victim was sitting on his bed sorting out his deck, and paid little attention to the three approaching boys.

"Hey guys, what's up? You already finished with that engine?" Kiryu casually asked, his attention still focused on the cards.

"Actually, not yet." Yusei admitted while taking a seat near him, Crow following his example while Jack settled the camera in some random piece of furniture. It was a strategic place. Then he joined the others. That time Kiryu actually noticed how crowded the room suddenly was and the apparent lack of conversation.

"Something's wrong?" he asked looking around, confused.

"Nah, I just thought you should be tired from your duel against that jerk of the 'Magicians' and... well…" Crow improvised while tentatively massaged his shoulders.

"Uhmm… yeah." Kiryu shrugged, he smelled that something fishy was going on. His suspicions were confirmed when Jack draw nearer and kissed him on the cheek. "What's this about?" he nearly jumped in surprise.

"Don't be so tense!" Crow reprimanded, still massaging him. Kiryu turned to Yusei, his eyes demanding an explanation that never came, because Yusei chose that moment to lean in and claim his soft lips in a demanding kiss. He only broke apart when the lack of air was becoming a serious issue. Kiryu blinked still in shock, his lashes fluttering in a way that Yusei found strangely cute. So he kissed him again, and this time Kiryu responded locking his arms around his friend's neck, deepening the kiss. That time they broke apart earlier, when Crow sucked at Kiryu's earlobe, making him gasp in delight. Jack used the occasion to slip his hand underneath Kiryu's shirt, tweaking his nipple until it hardened.

"Ah… wait… what…" the silvery haired boy tried to object, but the ministrations of his friends felt so damn good. And now Yusei was kissing his neck, just on that spot that made him melt. "Why… do you… Oh, please!" he moaned when Jack's hand left his abused nipple in favour of squeezing his already swelling member across the fabric of his pants. Yusei knocked him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him while still kissing and biting on his neck, he was determined to leave a mark on Kiryu's pale skin.

"Are you planning to have all the fun for yourself, Yusei?" Crow chuckled as he gently pushed his friend to the side, wanting to have more room to himself. Kiryu's shirt went rolled up, revealing his taut stomach and his chest. Crow flicked his tongue around the already abused nipples, soothing them before biting as gently as his lust-crazed state allowed him. Meanwhile, Yusei decided that his friend still had too many clothes on him and went directly to undo Kiryu's jeans.

None of them had noticed how Jack had sneaked away moments ago. And they neither noticed him when Jack came back with a small tube in his hands. He found Yusei slowly bringing down Kiryu's pants, exposing his hard cock for everyone to see. Crow was desperately fumbling with his own belt. Jack simply watched them for a while. He watched how Yusei went down on Kiryu; he watched Kiryu moan like a whore and claw at the worn sheets in pleasure; he watched how Crow finally undid his trousers and began massaging his own erection while watching the show. And Jack decided it was already time for him to take part on this.

"Ok, Yusei, move over! Time for the real action" Jack said, completely ignoring Yusei's sour glare. He proceeded to lube himself and lie down, taking Kiryu with him and making him sat on his lubed cock. Yusei and Crow masturbated each other as they watched how Jack slowly entered Kiryu, who actually moaned almost like the girl of the famous video. It was so hot to watch, yet they also wanted to participate. They had already discussed what would they do in case their plan was a success, so there was no time to waste on thinking. Crow moved closer until he was rubbing the tip of his cock against Kiryu's soft lips.

"C'mon, be a good boy…" he sighed as his friend and leader licked around the tip. Fortunately, he took the hint and soon began to suck him off like a pro. It seemed like Kiryu was getting along with their plan.

In the meantime, Yusei had grabbed the lube and waited till everyone else was comfortable with the situation and found a rhythm. He lubed his fingers and touched Kiryu's stretched hole, waiting for his reaction. He got none, except maybe for Kiryu pushing back a little, though he wasn't sure. He decided to go a little further, adding more lube and slowly adding his finger inside with Jack's dick, it was a strange sensation. Kiryu stopped sucking on Crow's cock for a moment to give him a look of approval, yet Yusei detected a little apprehension. He understood, he was going to be very careful. He wiggled his finger around and in and out for a bit, wanting his companion to get used to the sensation. Then he poured more lube, kissed his silver haired friend's backbone and went for two fingers.

For a moment, he thought Jack would be finished before he added the other finger, but somehow he managed to restrain himself. Crow, however, was very close to the end. When Yusei, at last, slowly pushed inside Kiryu and made him whine, the delightful vibrations spreading around Crow's hardened member were all he needed to finish. He began cumming like a fountain and he pushed out so the last spurts would land on Kiryu's face and lovely lips.

Yusei had to admit, the feeling of being inside Kiryu, all tight and hot, and at the same time, rubbing his dick against Jack's was really hot. They began moving at the same time until they found out it was better if one pushed in first and then the other. He knew Jack was already taking care of Kiryu's hard, leaking cock, but he wanted to help, so he joined a hand to the one already there. Jack was the one to come first, closely followed by Kiryu, who let out a scream as he orgasmed. The combination of feeling Jack's dick spasming against his own, the hot semen flooding the little space that was left and Kiryu's hole quivering and contracting around both cocks sent him over the edge.

Yusei managed to slid out of him and roll over, but Kiryu, exhausted, collapsed on top of Jack. He knew he had semen sliding down his thighs but right now he couldn't move; hell, he could hardly breathe.

"Hey guys, next time tell me about your plans, ok?" the leader of the gang said weakly, earning a smile from everyone.

"Jack, you idiot, you forgot to put a tape on the camera!" Crow exclaimed after checking the camcorder and discovering his friend's mistake.

"What? I never…" Jack began babbling, trying to defend himself.

"Well…" Kiryu sighed then, interrupting their dispute "we'll have to repeat this another time then. Tell me when you find a tape."

FIN.


End file.
